El reto
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Aburrimiento una santa tarde de sábado que está lloviendo. Los juegos se agotan, y la paciencia de Mello roza los límites. ¿Que juego se les puede ocurrir? Near x Mello Pss, más implícito que otra cosa Wa. Reviews? D


**Chaaan ChanChanChanChan Chaaan. Aqui 'toy! Haineko se ha enganchado a Death note, al chocolate de Mello y a los juegos de Near. Necesitaba escribir... "esto" (He de considerarlo fic?) Bueno, espero que se lea, y los reviews se compensan con... Galleticas!! *-* **

**Disclaimer: Ah... si yo fuera la autora de Death note... *se calla* *llora* MELLO!!!! *vuelve a llorar* MATT!!! *Se calla por última vez... hoy* **

**Rating: K+ **

**Género: Humor/Parody.**

**Pareja: Mello x Near, casi implícito. **

**Ea Ea, a Leer 3  
**

Wammy's House. Sábado. Serían como las seis de la tarde. Fuera llovía a cantaros, y Matt y Mello, confinados en la habitación de este ultimo, jugaban a las cartas sobre la cama. Se morían de aburrimiento. O, al menos, Mello, porque Matt estaba entretenido con un videojuego de su nintendo.

-Pero, ¡¿le vas ha hacer caso al juego?! –murmuró impaciente, viendo como su amigo no cooperaba.

-¿Eh? Mmm, si, un segundo, que me cargo al jefe final…

Las cartas volaron directas a la cara del chico pelirrojo denotando que la paciencia del otro no daría para tanto. Con gran pesar, guardó la partida. "Tish".

-¿Qué quieres hacer Mello?

Este se encogió de hombros, con el ceño fruncido, sacó una chocolatina de su bolsillo y la mascó sin prisas, era una manía que el pelirrojo había notado en él hacía poco. Matt le apartó la mirada y guardó su nintendo. Observó distraídamente como fuera caía la tormenta, esperando de Mello una respuesta que no llegaba.

-A ver –habló cansado del silencio del chico rubio- Hemos jugado a los dardos, a las cartas, a juegos de mesa… ¿Qué queda?

Más silencio solo interrumpido por el crujir de la chocolatina de Mello al partirse.

-¿Jugamos a los retos? –Preguntó el chico rubio, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Matt acepto, contento de poder distraerse por fin con algo.

-Peeeero... –objetó el rubio, sonriente. Haciendo enarcar una pelirroja ceja de su compañero. Y tragando la última pastilla de la chocolatina, añadió- si te gano, que te ganaré, me llevaré tu nintendo durante un mes.

… Ay.

La sola idea le resultaba dolorosa. Pero dejo salir su orgullo por una vez.

-Muy bien. Pero si yo te gano a ti tú estarás sin chocolate también un mes.

Unos segundos en blanco dieron salida a la característica competitividad del rubio, que acepto a regañadientes, pero seguro de su victoria.

La prueba uno, era de Mello, y Matt la tendría que cumplir si quería continuar jugando con su querida maquina.

Consistía en que Matt demostraría su coraje, entraría en la habitación del conserje, un hombre cincuentón, gordo, calvo y amargado y le robaría su apreciado paquete semanal de cigarros.

Matt tragó saliva, sin querer. El viejo si se le cruzaban los cables podría "tirar" accidentalmente hasta su preciada play station…

-¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Mello para alentarle.- ¿Quieres darme ya tu nintendo?

-No digas tonterías –Dijo con seguridad.- En nada estaré aquí y estarás tragándote tus palabras.

Y el pelirrojo echó a correr a través del pasillo, dejando a Mello solo. Le esperó absorto en sus pensamientos, sentando en el hueco interno de una enorme ventana, aburrido e impaciente por su regreso. Claro que el no sabía que se enfadaría tanto del mismo.

Matt volvía, algo nervioso, mirando a ambos lados y con prisas, con una mirada de triunfo que le disgustaba bastante.

-¡¡¡Lo dicho!!! –Sonrió triunfal sacando disimuladamente de su sudadera el paquete de cigarros.- En unas horas estará echando humo, y no precisamente por fumar –rió despreocupado. Al contrario que él, el otro no rió. Mello tensó sus labios. Sabía que ahora tocaba su prueba, y conociendo a su amigo, sería diez veces peor.

Pero no se echaría hacía atrás. Ni de broma. Aun con los labios tensados, las comisuras se torcieron hacía arriba formando una mueca, un intento de sonrisa.

-Escúpelo, Matt –Le urgió.

El chico, que ya había planeado la mejor manera de hacerle pasar un calvario, sonrió.

-Tendrás que entrar en la habitación de Near y "tomarle prestado" su robot favorito.- Dijo sin titubear.

Las palabras momentáneamente chocaron contra la cabeza de Mello y su eco se repitió un par de veces. Le miró incrédulo, pero la mirada que se trasveía entre sus coloridas gafas no parecía indicarle que hubiera equivocación alguna. Su prueba sería adentrarse en "la boca del lobo", la habitación de su peor enemigo, de su rival. Robar… bueno, "coger prestado" el mejor de sus muñecos, ante sus narices o no, preferiblemente esto último, volver y enseñárselo a Matt. Ni una sola palabra de despedida ni de seguridad, y acreciendo el reciente odio,… enfermizo, que había comenzado a sentir por Matt, se encaminó hacía la habitación de Near, andando con su prepotencia habitual, un extraño hormigueo había comenzado a subir por su espalda.

En sus pies descalzos, el suelo estaba más frió que nunca.

Casi reptó por los pasillos, iluminados a esa hora por el tenue albor de las antiquísimas lámparas, cuando un ruido, parecido a una suave risa se escuchó a su espalda. Se giró con reflejos felinos, hallando a las "pequeñas causas" del alboroto. Kuro y Shiroi, las gemelas de Wammy's house, cuya única diferencia se situaba en su ropa, Kuro vestía de negro, Shiroi vestía de blanco. Ocultas tras la pared, reían con malicia. Mello bufó, y las niñas al verse pilladas, rodearon al rubio.

-¿Mello… -comenzó Kuro.

-A donde vas? –concluyó Shiroi.

-No tengo tiempo.-rumió, mirando hacía la puerta de Near, que se hallaba a sólo unos pasos de él.

Las gemelas se dedicaron una rápida mirada y correteando en torno a él, crearon una escena melodramática que incluía lágrimas y lloriqueos.

Mello, extrañamente, dado la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba, les acarició la cabeza y les prometió que luego jugaría con ellas (aunque no fuese verdad, era la única manera de librarse de ellas) dándoles un empujoncito en dirección contraria, las gemelitas se fueron riéndose.

Cuando la risa de las gemelas se perdió por los pasillos, Near, tumbado en el suelo, rodeado de cartas, pudo continuar con su juego sin quitar su serena expresión. Mello se aproximaba con quien-sabía que propósito, y eso no era buena señal. Tal y como predecía, unos pasos casi inaudibles se oyeron acercar. El niño dedicó una fugaz mirada al picaporte, y se acarició instintivamente un mechón de su níveo cabello, haciéndolo girar en torno a su dedo índice.

La cabellera rubia de Mello no se hizo esperar. Con mala cara, como si se sorprendiera de encontrar a Near en su propia habitación, pero ¿Dónde iba a estar si no? Lo peor de todo sería el explicar el por qué de su visita y quitarle el robot que de momento descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

Como siempre, impulsivamente, dio un par de pasos hacía Near, aun sin saber muy bien que hacer. Este, le dedicó unos escasos segundos de atención para luego continuar agrupando con infinita paciencia todas las cartas que le rodeaban. Mello volvió sobre sus pasos y se aproximó hacía la mesilla. Buscó al chico con la mirada, pero este no se giró. Con algo de rabia, cogió el muñeco, y tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible, lo arrastró hacía él. Le volvió a buscar, sonriendo de lado, confiado.

Sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando Near no le hizo ni caso. El orgullo comenzó a dolerle.

Cogió el muñeco, y descaradamente se sentó en el suelo, frente al otro. Fue un error por parte de Near no prestarle atención, ya que su monopolio de naipes cayó, debido al manotazo que Mello le propinó a la construcción, enfadado.

El albino miró al otro a los ojos durante un instante, y este gruñó. Near estaba tan jodidamente sereno como siempre. Ahora se concentró en juntar de nuevo todas las cartas que habían volado.

En Mello, algo hizo "clic"

De súbito, violentamente, agarró con ambas manos la parte superior del pijama de Near, y le alzó a su altura.

-¡¿Si hago esto me vas a seguir ignorando?! –Gritó fuera de sí.

Por una vez en toda la santa tarde, Near se dignó a sostenerle la mirada. No había ni un ápice de alteración en el pequeño rostro.

Le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¡¿Esa es toda tu reacción?! –Le chilló.

El niño, con paciencia infinita, al contrario que el rubio, levantó una mano y acarició la mano de Mello, para soltarla.

-¿Cuál es la reacción que quieres? –Fueron sus palabras, antes de caer al suelo. Mello le soltó. Porque no se lo esperaba.

Del frío y lejano Near no se esperaba un tacto tan suave y cálido. Sorprendido, le dejó caer.

En la sala reinó el silencio. Mello había recogido el robot desde el otro lado de la sala, y con su flequillo tapándole los ojos, esperó una maldita respuesta por parte del otro. Near comenzó a unir naipes. Y los nudillos del rubio se pusieron blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre el maldito muñeco. Por fin, el otro se digno a hablar.

-¿Se supone que buscas…? –Comenzó a preguntar. Mello profirió una especie de gruñido. Comenzó a debatirse internamente entre golpearle o salir dando un golpazo. Y Dios sabía que iba ganando lo primero.- ¿…Mi atención? –Acabó, al mismo tiempo que coronaba la primera de la torre de cartas.

Más silencio por parte del chico. Near aprovechó el momento para mirarle un instante.

-Si no… hace tiempo que te habrías marchado con el robot ¿no crees?

El robot dio a parar en su cabeza. Se escuchó un fortísimo portazo, y Near se quedó solo en la habitación, con una extraña y demente sonrisa ladeada.

Matt, oculto en la habitación, tosía con fuerza. Su boca solo exhalaba humo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero, aspirando con fuerza, no se apartó el cigarro de sus labios. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y porrazo, poco le faltó para tragárselo, alarmado. Casi pudo suspirar de tranquilidad al comprobar que el que volvía era Mello.

"Casi", por que Mello volvía de su "misión" con poco más que una cara de perros. Matt por un momento cogió el cigarrillo entre dos dedos y abrió la boca. No llegó a salir sonido alguno, pues la mirada asesina del rubio lo explicaba todo. Un nuevo portazo para cerrar la puerta, y con ansias, buscó una tableta de chocolate en su bolsillo. El pelirrojo comprendió al instante lo que significaba; La apuesta estaba anulada y si preguntaba algo, su consola portátil volaría hacía el suelo por la ventana.

La verdad es que sabía que pasaría eso desde el mismo momento en el que le propuso el reto. Le dio una última y profunda calada al cigarro y tosió una vez más. No estaba mal, pensó pisando la colilla.

Al rubio poco le importaba nada.

Ni que el reto, pues tenía su chocolate y pobre del que intentara quitárselo, ni que Matt hubiese comenzado a fumar, ni las gemelitas le importaban un comino.

"¿Se supone que buscas mi atención?"

Y es que solo le molestaba el hecho de que Near una vez más, llevaba la maldita razón.

FIN.

**Haineko.**


End file.
